Possessed Pokémon Blue
These people didn’t want their names said in this story, so all names will be changed except for mine. One day me and my friend (we’ll call him James) we’re talking on the phone, he said he found his favorite pokemon game, pokemon blue for the gameboy color. He said he lost the game a few years ago. He said he found it in the fire place under some burnt logs. Why it was there he didn’t know. So he said he was going to play it and exploit every glitch he could think of, like the mew glitch, missingno. and glitch city. He even said “Maybe when i’m done, you can borrow the game” I replied by saying “Dude, you know i already have that game, and it’s not even that good” we went on for about ten minutes arguing about how he thought blue was the best, and how i thought emerald was the best, i then finished the argument by saying “ok, ok, i’ll take the game, but just as long as i get to keep your team.” He replied with a firm “Deal” and we both hung up. 3 weeks later i called up James to ask if he was done with the game (you don’t know this but James is the best pokemon player EVER, he can beat a game in two days and get his pokemon to level 100 in only two weeks)However, he didn’t answer. I thought he was busy so i hung up and decided to call later. The next day I called again, but still no answer, i had no idea what was going on, he was never away for both weekends, i decided to ask him at school tomorrow. The next day he wasn’t at school, actually he hasn’t been to school in the past weeks, so i decided to ask my parents to drive me to his house. They agreed and we drove up to James’ house. I knocked on the door and his mother came out. She was wearing a robe and had a cigarette in her right hand and a bottle of alcohol in her left, you could smell that she had about a pack this morning and she said in a raspy voice “Oh it’s you” (oh and did i mention she didn’t like me, much like she didn’t like having a son, she saw me as a second child seeing as how often i was over) “He’s up in his room” I said “ok” and went inside. As i did i heard James’ mother mutter “Damn kid hasn’t come out in days. Only came out to eat.” As i walked up the stairs i was coming closer to James’ room. As i got to his door i knocked … no answer, i knocked again … still no answer. After the two sets of knocks i put my ear up to the door, what i heard made my spine tingle. I heard the lavender town theme. James didn’t like the lavender town theme, especially after i told him about that creepypasta about the suicides in japan concerning that music. Even whem i told him it was all fake he still hated to listen to it. I was liteningfor about ten seconds until i heard a loud *BANG*, I jumped back and wondered, “What the fuck?!.” But i knew what i had to do, I walked away from the door and tried to ram it with my arm. I hit the door the first time and cried out loud “SON OF A …” I walked back again, and ran towards the door again, “DAMN IT!” I cried as i hit my arm on the hard wood. However, the door was weakened, i felt as the door pushed in more, it would only take one more hit. I felt weak, but i knew i needed to get in there, what if he was hurt? I stepped back, and slammed the door in. As i opened my eyes (still closed from the intense pain in my left arm) everything looked normal, until i looked up to see James facing a wall with his head between his knees, the pokemon blue game in the Gameboy Advanced SP a hammer and several screwdrivers, and a small pile of papers sitting next to him. I ran up to James, i kept asking “Are you all right?” and “What happened, what was that bang?” and “DAMN IT ANSWER ME!” over and over, but i never got a response. So i took the chance to have a look around, so i decided to look at the papers, the papers had words and phrases on them, one said ‘WELCOME TO MY WORLD’, another said ‘YOU WILL DIE’, and a third page said ‘WELCOME TO HELL!’, after that i decided to stop and go for the game. As i reached for the Gameboy, a hand grabbed my arm, it was James! “D … don’t” He said in a weak voice. “That game is evil.” “An evil game?” I said in disbelief. “If it’s soo evil, why didn’t you destroy it?” “I TRIED!” He yelled. I tried taking it apart piece by piece, but it came back together,. I tried smashing it with a hammer, but it wouldn’t break. I even tried burning it in the fireplace, but it wouldn’t burn. When i tried throwing it off the park bridge into the stream, it just came back!” “Well why is it still on?” I asked. “Oh,” He said while looking at the game. “it is? That song got so into my head, i didn’t even notice.” “Well,” I said, “what if i take the game. Get rid of it for you.” “Would you? PLEASE!” He said. “Sure” I replied. “Thank you! But you must remember to never play it. It is a cursed game!” “Don’t worry” “You promise to only get rid of it?” “Yes.” “Good, because that game, must never be played by ANYONE ever again!” “You can trust me.” After that i took the game and had my parents take me home, saying that James wasn’t feeling well, (and that’s not a complete lie) I could also see that my parents were relieved to leave, as it seemed they didn’t want to stay around James’ mother anymore. Later that day, my curiosity got the best of me, as i knew it would, and i put the pokemon blue game inside my gameboy. The game started up the same, and in curiosity, i selected ‘continue’ first just to see his team. He had a normal team, all between level 60 to 80, he had a charizard, pikachu, gyarados, snorlax, and lastly a mew (of course he had to have done the mew glitch), but the weird part was that they were all fainted except for his charizard which had 1 HP. I decided to turn the game back off and start a new game, but not save, because i wanted his team. So when i started i was shocked, because i had started the game, in lavender town, i had thought i had accidentally selected ‘continue’, until i looked at my party. All of the same pokemon James had, except they were fully healed. So i decided to take a look around. No one wanted to talk to me, and the only ones who did said things like “Leave now” and “This place will kill you” and one npc even said, “i have taken many, and you are next” but that still didn’t stop me. I decided to go to the pokemon tower, which … which looked much different. It was broken halfway down, and when i entered the room was all pink, instead of blue, and there was a strange type of pattern on the ground, it kind of reminded me of the last level of earthbound, when you get to the final boss. The lavender town theme was much quieter this time, but i could hear some strange things in it, such as something that sounded like a scream, and some high pitches lke in the creepypasta of lavender theme syndrome. Well those inside the tower, i saw trainers, but these trainers were, well, dead, but they still wanted to fight. Their sprites were trainers but laying on the ground covered in blood, some with their eyes gouged out. I was sick to my stomach when i saw this. Their pokemon were dead zombie-like forms of the starter pokemon, they all were level 100 but had only 1 HP, so they died in one hit … you’ll notice i said died, i hate it when people say that their pokemon died, pokemon don’t die, they faint, howerver in this game, every time i beat a pokemon it said ‘bulbasaur died’ or something like that. As i kept easily fighting my way through the horde of dead trainers i got to a dead end, but there was an old man, he was my last opponent, when i fought him he said “WELCOME TO MY WORLD”, which sounded strangely familier. He sent out a Level 100 Weezing, and the battle went on like this. ‘Weezing used selfdestruct, pikachu died, weezing died, Old man sent out Marowak, GO Snorlax, Marowak used earthquake, it’s super effective, snorlax died, GO Gyarados, Gyarados used hydro pump, it’s super effective, Marowak died, Old man sent out Death, (death happened to be a ‘ghost’ the one you see without a silph scope)Death used grab (strange, haven’t seen that move before), Gyarados died, Go … (nothing happened) Old man: What’s wrong, are you scared? (an answer of ‘yes’ or ‘no’ came up, being scared shitless i had no idea what to say, so i said “no”. Old Man: Hahahaha! You say that, but i see you Kyle! You can’t escape this! YOU WILL DIE! (at that point i realized that it was saying what was writtn on the papers in James’ room!) I said “I’m DONE ” and tried to turn the game off, but it wouldn’t go off. Old man: Mwahahahaha!!! You can’t turn off this game, now send out your next pokemon! (without having a choice) I sent out Mew, Death used scream, (an unbearable scream came from the speakers, so loud i thought it was still going after 5 seconds after it was done) Mew died. Old man: Mwahahahaha!!! Now for your last pokemon!, GO Charizard, Charizard used endure, death used kill, Charizard survived, (and with 1 HP, just like james’), Charizard used incinarate, ghost burned in a fire, Old man: NO! But, you cannot leave because THIS IS HELL! Mwahahahahahahahaha!!! At that point the game shut off, … i was shocked at what i saw, and i knew this game was evil because later that day, i heard voices and the lavender town music even when the game wasn’t on, i decided to burn it in the fireplace. I watched as it burned, turned black and i actually slept peacefully that night knowing that that game couldn’t hurt anyone. The next morning i went to James’ house to tell him the good news, but … when i got there … his mother came out, but not with a cigarette or her bottle of alcohol, in fact, i didn’t even smell smoke or alcohol in her breath as she spoke. She didn’t even sound mad to see me, she was like a whole new woman, she said to me “Oh Kyle, nice to see you.” “Nice?” I asked. “Yes,” She replied, “James, he … he’s not here.” “Well, where is he?” His mother actually started to tear up, “He … he’s dead, he committed suicide just a few hours ago.” “WHAT?!” I said in complete shock, “THIS ISN’T FUNNY MRS. LARSON!” (that’s her name in this story) “It’s no joke honey, here, take this, it’s signed to you, i’m guessing it’s his suicide note.” I opened the crudely folded letter, it read … “Dear my dear friend Kyle, You played the game didn’t you, how do i know? THEY told me, THEY said you played it, THEY said you brought them here, well now it’s too late. Goodbye my friend, i couldn’t take it anymore so i have killed myself, goodbye, my foolish friend. Signed James” His mother started up again, “This was left next to the note, i guess he wanted you to have this.” And in her hand she held a … a pokemon blue game cartridge. ---- Originally uploaded to Spinpasta Wikia by an anonymous user. Uploaded to Trollpasta Wikia by Da Cashman. '' '' Category:Crappypasta Category:Paukymaun Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Random Capitalization Category:English Class Failure Category:Blood Category:Wall of Text Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Read by Yuriofwind Category:Sucide Category:Shok ending